Powerless
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: If you don't stop him we will" Castiel is true to his words. Sam becomes too dangerous for his own good causing Cas to take away Sam's power and demon blood but leaving him completly weak and dependent on Dean. Bad summery, but PLEASE REVIEW! UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**This is what happens when I'm on break with nothing to do, lol. My mind wonders...not that it doesn't wonder the other parts of the year but this way I have more free hours in the day to do...nothing. lol. So yeah, shutting up now and on with the story :) Oh and I updated the fic Don't Breathe a Word this afternoon again, in case anyone's interested. :)

* * *

****Prologue

* * *

**_"If you don't stop him we will"_

Despite Dean's best efforts to get Sam to stop using his powers, they were thrusted into situations where Sam was forced to use them. And Ruby didn't help much. In fact, she seemed to encourage the use of Sam's powers.

'Not surprising' Dean thought bitterly. "He's probably just her pawn. Worming her way into his life, pushing him down towards the dark side.' Nothing Sam told Dean about Ruby made him believe any different that Ruby's motives were purely evil. How he hated that bitch. How he hated that it was _she _that comforted Sam during those months of despair instead of someone safer and sounder. Someone like Bobby.

Dean had noticed a change his brother over the last few months. Sam had become darker, edgier. More rough. Dangerous even. He was begining to scare Dean. Before he always wanted to talk things out. Dean normally hated how chatty his brother could be, but he hated the sullen replacement even more. He wished his younger brother was the way he used to be before he died. And before Dean went to hell. He wanted some of that innocence back in him, but knew that would never happen.

And now it was almost too late to stop him. Sam had lost it during the hunt. He had already exorcised three demons, all three humans surviving. But now he was unable to tell when a person was possessed or when they were actually human. Dean found that when Sam was beating up a young man who was begging him for him.

"Sam!" Dean roared. "Don't, he's human!"

"He's a demon, I know he is!" Sam spat. He raised his hand and squinted. Dean watched in shock as he saw the man begin to choke. _Jesus _what the hell was Sam's powers doing? How much had they advanced during the last few weeks.

"Sam, you're killing him!"

"I've got it under control, Dean!"

"He's not a demon! He's _human_!"

But Sam was past reason now. Past logic, past what was real. Castiel appeared.

Dean stared at him.

"What are you going to do?" He asked nervously as he saw Castiel advance towards Sam.

"I'm going to stop your brother before it's too late," Castiel said calmly and before Dean could protest he placed his hands on Sam's head. Sam screamed in pain, his own hand dropping. The human collapsed, gasping for breath-but still very much alive.

"What the hell are you doing to him, you bastard?!" Dean bellowed. He knew he was powerless to fight off Castiel, but it nearly killed him to see his brother screaming in agony.

More blood dripped from Sam's mouth, than from his eyes.

"You're _killing _him!" Roared Dean, fear and agony twisted around in his throat. He rushed forward to Castiel who calmly threw him back to a wall.

"I know what I'm doing," Castiel said calmly. Shaking Dean stood up as he watched Sam collapse, while holding his stomach and twisting in agony. Finally Sam closed his eyes and fainted. Castiel stood by as Dean rushed to his brother. Sam was stil breathing, thank God.

"What did you to do him?!" Dean demanded as he cradled his baby brother protectivly.

Castiel sighed.

"I took away the demon blood that was inside of him," he said slowly. "Along with his powers. He is no longer a threat to heaven."

Dean just stared at him in utter shock. Sam's powers gone? The demon blood destoryed? How was that possible?

"If you could have done that, why didn't you do it from the very begining?" He snapped. "Instead of watch him suffer?"

"For two reasons. 1, God doesn't like to mess with free will. It gets complicated when you do it-"

"Free will my ass!" Growled Dean. "There better be a better reason than that!"

"There is," Castiel replied. "By doing this I have wiped out half his strength. He is as weak as a newborn. If he gets sick or hurt right now, even more so than he already is, it could kill him. Taking away demon blood like this is a challenging situation. I've only managed to do it a handlful of times without killing the person in the pocess. Your brother is lucky that he isn't one of the ones I have killed while trying to save them."

Dean still held onto Sam.

"So what do you mean, by weak?"

"What I mean is he won't be able to do anything by himself. Not even walk to go to the bathroom, or be able to eat. He will be utterly depedent on you. He is already sick, on top of the weakness, I am afraid. But if he catches so much as a caugh I'm positive it'll kill him."

Dean closed his eyes as he scooped up his brother.

"I'm sorry it had to come down to this, Dean," Castiel added softly. "Truly I am."

Dean stared at him, pure hatred in his eyes.

"Just stay the hell away from my brother," he said softly and walked out of the room, trying to recollect his emotions and gather his thoughts.

Sam's powers and demon blood was gone...but will he be able to survive the next few nights? Dean would make sure of it. He wasn't about to lose his brother a second time. He'd rather go through hell again than that torture. So gently he put Sammy into the Imapala and quickly drove back to their motel.

**_To Be continued_**

**But only if you want me too! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, a lot more people responded than I thought they would! This is a very good thing :)

* * *

**

As Dean drove he realized how a part of him was very realived to have the powers be gone. To have the demon blood _out _of his brother. But the other part of it was terrified for his brother's health. Metally and physically. He was sure his brother would be pissed, when he realized he had been violated like that. And he wasn't sure how much he could protect Sam around something as common as a cold or even the flue. He normally scoffed at parents who were overprotective of their children when it came to sickness's like those, but now he's be the over protective one. He'd do everything he can to protect his baby brother. As Dean kept on glancing back at the review mirror, seeing Sam wrapped in Dean's own jacket, a bag for a pillow, the images of Sam screaming in pain, blood everywhere, made him sick but he couldn't stop replaying it over and over. Finally he had reached for the motel and carried Sam quckly to the nearest bed. It was his originally, but he didn't give a damn anymore. Hell, he'd had given his life for his brother so the bed was no big deal.

When he carried Sammy he realized how weak he really was. It really was like carrying a newborn. Quickly he wrapped his brother tightly with blankets from his bed and from Sam's. Then he placed as many pillows as he could under his head. Sam moaned, causing Dean to look at him sharply. He noticed blood appearing on one of the blankets. Frowning he took the blanekts off and tore open the shirt and saw a somewhat large gashing wound on it. He remembered Sam clutching his stomach in agony and flinched.

_Damn it, did these Angels have to be so ruthless?! _Quickly he grabbed the bandages from his bag and poured some medicine on it.

"This is gonna sting, Sammy," he said softly, and as if to prove him right Sam flinched as he placed the cloth on the wound and taped it too the skin. "Sorry," he added, hating to cause any kind of pain to his brother. Even if it helped him. He paced the room, now unsure of what to do. He reliezed that he should call Bobby. Bobby would want to know what had happened.

"_They what_?!" Bobby shouted over the phone.

"I couldn't stop Castiel, Bobby," sighed Dean. "Before I knew it, he said he tookSam's demon blood. Along with the powers that came with it. And while I hate seeing Sammy so weak," He shook his head. "I can't help but feeling glad, ya know? Glad that I don't have to worry about Sam turning evil anymore..."

"Yeah," sighed Bobby, perfectly aware of what that kind of fear had taken such a toll on Sam's brother. It exhausted him when he worried about it so he knew it exhausted Dean when he worried about it too, which was 20/7.

"Do you need any help right now?" Bobby finally decided to ask and Dean shook his head.

"Naw, I've got it. I just thought you should know."

"Thank you," Bobby said. "But if it gets any worse at _all _Dean..."

"Don't worry," Dean said, giving a short laugh. "I'll call."

He hung up and faced Sam, who still hadn't woken. He sat next to his baby brother and gently messaged Sam's forehead.

"I'm sorry this had to happen to you," he sighed. "Truly I am Sammy. I wish I could protect you from pain all together. But I guess I should know better that I can't." He shook his head. "No matter what I seem to do, you end up getting hurt Sammy."

He bit his lip, refusing to let a tear trickle down his cheeks as his brother nestled his head onto Dean's arms.

Dean glanced at the clock. He should get some food. He knew how important it was now for Sammy to keep up his strength. He was sure that Sam wouldn't wake, but just in case he scribbled a note and placed it where his brother could see it.

Within less than an hour, he returned. He couldn't stay away from Sam too long. He kept on having an image of some monster attacking Sammy while he was in this state, being weak and completly unable to defend himself. Quickly he got some of the food out. He got mostly soft stuff, easy to chew. The first thing he took out was canned peaches. He had remembered how Sam enjoyed those way more when they were kids than he did.

"Sammy?" He gently shook his brother. "Sammy, I'm gonna have to have you wake up."

"Wha..." Goggrily Sam half opened his eyes. Things were somewhat fuzzy, but he could make out Dean's face. "Dean?"

"You're pretty sick right now, Sammy," Dean said. He'd tell Sam about the demon blood later. "You have to keep up your strength. I need you to eat something, okay? You don't have to do much, just open your mouth. Can you do that?" Still dazed Sam nodded as Dean helped him sit up.

Than Dean sat next to Sam again and put a plastic fork into some sort of can. He opened his mouth and chewed what was put in it. Canned peaches. How long had it been, since he had those?

"Good boy," Dean said calmly as he chewed. Normally that would have gotten the response of a sharp retort from Sam of how he wasn't a dog, or a little kid, but right than and there Sam was too exhausted to complain. And besides, being cared for by his brother felt kind of good for a change. He ate most of it but Dean wouldn't let him finish all of it. He didn't want Sam to make himself sick by eating to much.

And so sighing Sam laid there as Dean checked the wound on his stomach. He was far too weak to ask where that came from. He could already feel his eyes closing and finallY Dean scooted back next to his brother. As Sam fell asleep he felt Dean's hand running through his hair as he started to sing. Something Dean hadn't done since they were children.

So softly he fell asleep, for the first time in a long time feeling completly safe. And completly unaware that he no longer had demon blood inside of him. And Dean wanted to keep that a secret, as long as possible...

**Still want me to continue? I will, but only if you ask me too! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, please continue to review! I'm kind of excited about this new story of mine now :)**

**And I'm being gracious here! You get _two _updates in one day! :)

* * *

**

Dean continued to sit with Sam throughout the night. Every time he felt his eyes grow heavy, he forced them open. He wasn't going to let Sam out of his sight. Ruby had come by, wanting to help. He made her leave. He didn't want to deal with a demon any time soon. And Sam needed his rest. He didn't need company. Peacefully Sam slept, still feeling stranger by the minute. He felt his strength deflating from his body as the night passed. He hated feeling so weak, yet he couldn't do anything about it.

Finally he woke as the sun bathed him when it became dawn. He felt his brother's body still next to him.

"Dean?" He asked groggily as he tried to sit up.

"Sammy?" Dean asked sharply. "Whoa, easy there tiger, don't sit up too fast."

"What happened to me?"

Dean was surprised and relieved to see that Sam was still able to talk. Castiel reminded him that Sam would be like a newborn, which got him wondering how much Sam had lost when the demon blood vanished from his veins. Could he still walk?

"You were wounded on a hunt," Dean lied. He didn't want to stress Sam out right than and there about the Angels taking his powers from him. "You caught an infection. It made you pretty sick. You still are...sick."

Sam nodded, still exhausted.

"You hungry?"Dean asked suddenly, while standing. It was than that Sam realized that he was. He nodded again.

"I'll make you some oatmeal," Dean decided. "You like oatmeal, right?"

Still too tired to protest Sam nodded. It was a good thing he did. It was a good thing that their motel at a microwave. Quickly he heated up some already store made oatmeal. Sam realized that he had to use the restroom, something he hadn't done in a while. Flushing, than, he realized he already did. He couldn't control his own bladder anymore. Humilation crept up inside of him. How sick was he?

"Dean?"

"Yeah, Sammy?" Dean asked, forcing his voice to remain cheerful and worry free.

"I think...I had an accident." Sam's voice sounded so much like a young sick kid right than and there it startled Dean. But he quickly collected himself as he turned around and walked over to Sam's bed calmly. He lifted the sheets. Sure enough Sam's pants and the bedsheat underneath was soaking.

"I'm sorry," Sam said in a shaking voice. Tears were formed in his eyes as he continued to think of the humiliation of wetting himself, like a little kid.

"It's fine, Sammy," Dean said quickly. "Here, let's just you into a new pants and change the sheets-right?"

He stood Sam up and Sam wobbled as he took up the pants. Sam's face flushed bright red. He couldn't even undress himself. How pathetic was he? Dean quickly helped take off his boxers and wiped the mess up with a towel as quickly as he could, knowing how embarrassing this must be for his brother. Finally he helped change Sam's boxers and shorts and gently let him to the nearest chair while he took off the sheets and replaced them with the sheets from the other bed.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" Sam asked glumly and Dean looked up.

"What?"

"Where are you going to sleep?" He nodded to the now empty bed.

"Oh, I don't need much sleep," scofffed Dean. "If I need to lay down, I'll sleep next to you. It'll be like camping out."

He smiled as he spoke. He had been planning on staying next to Sam anyway. Sam was too tired to agrue, but he hated taking his brother's sheets. Finally the oatmeal was done and just like with the canned peaches Dean sat with Sam and spoonfed him.

While it felt like carrying a newborn when he carried Sam, Sam really _did _feel like a newborn. He hated being so weak, so helpless. So...pathetic. But he bit back any of those remarks. He didn't have the strength to start a fight of any kind. So silently and sullenly he allowed Dean to feed him until he was full. Than Dean gave him a drink of milk and some orange juice before gently pushing Sam back down on the bed. N

Normally Sam would have snapped, saying that Dean wasn't the boss of him, but all of this-just even cleaning himself up-exhuasted him. So finally he nestled once more into Dean's arms and Dean sighed in relief as he heard the gentle snoring of his brother and wondered how long they could keep up this routine without Sammy getting seriously hurt or seriously sick...

**_To Be Continued....._**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming :)

* * *

For the next day or so Sam mostly slept. Dean sat by his side, never taking his arm away from his brother's body. Always holding it tight. Finally He decided to get more groceries, as well as gas for the car. Not to mention staying cooped up was driving him sort of crazy. Quickly he scribbled a note for Sammy and placed it next to his brother's pillow as he left, swearing he'd be back in a couple of hours, and that it wouldn't hurt to grab a beer from the bar on the way back.

Sam's eyes fluttered open a couple of hours later. It was dusk outside. He blinked, while looking around groggily.

"Dean?" He glanced around the room. He stared at the note, still blinking. Dean had promised he'd be back soon, but he had no idea when Dean had left. He sniffed himself and grimaced. He knew he smelled. He just wanted to confirm it. A shower would do wonders for him. He glanced at the bathroom. Could he do it? He suddenly scoffed at that. _Could he do it_? What? Now he had to have his brother help him take a shower too? That settled it. Quickly he tossed the sheets and stood up. His knees buckled but he didn't. fall. He took tiny steps forward. This time he did fall, but he caught the nightstand With shaking legs he used the stand, the bed, and the wall as support as he managed to wobble over to the bathroom. He was still determined to do this.

Holding onto the sink for support he managed to undress himself, despite the fact that his arms felt more heavy than they ever felt before. And he turned on the water. Not seeing the bar of soap he stepped inside slowly, but slipped; hitting his head against the side as he fell...

* * *

Not too long Dean hurried inside with his bags of groceries and some movies he had gotten. He felt guilty for being so long, but it felt good to talk to other people at the bar, to shoot some pool. He needed to release some of the tension. He frowned when he didn't see Sam laying on the bed.

"Sam?" Worry trickled inside his voice. "Sammy?!"

He heard water running from the bathroom. Dropping the bags on the floor he ran and pushed open the door.

"Sammy?" He looked inside and his eyes widened in utter horror as he saw his brother laying in the bathtub, blood dripping from his face and water being splashed on it.

"Sam!" Quickly he turned off the water and grabbed a towel which he laid on the floor. Than he dragged his brother out of it. "Sammy?"

Sam shivered, but that was enough to let him know he was alive.

"It's okay, Sammy," sighed Dean, as if trying to reassure himself. "It's okay, I've got you. I've got you."

Where did those words sound familiar? Oh right, when Sam was dying in his arms. He refused to think of that though. That was _not _going to happen again. He knew he had to get his brother warm, though, and fast. Quickly he grabbed as many towels as he could and wrapped Sam up in them. Than he picked up his brother and raced him to the bed. Sam moaned, but that was the only interaction he got with him.

He than went back and grabbed his clothes. Quickly he put them on his brother as Sam laid there on the bed, still shivering. He added an exta sweater on top of that and wrapped the blankets tightly around his body. It looked like Sam was in a sleeping bag by the time he was done.

Still shaking Dean felt Sam's forehead. A fever. _Damn it_! Cursing he put the thermoniter into Sam's mouth. It was 102 degrees. That was hight, but not as high as Dean was dreading. He could work with that. Quickly he started to rub the legs of his brother as he tried to get some of the warm back into him and bring down the temeperature. Than he remembered the head wound. Cursing yet again he checked it out. It was just a bad bumb that looked worse than it was. Relieved he bandaged it and went back to rubbing Sam's legs. His body never stopped shaking. If only he wasn't so selfish, he thought. If only he had went to the store and straight home. While he was playing pool and laughing it up Sam was probably laying in the shower, shivering from the cold, and waiting for his big brother to come and help him.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," he whispered as he glanced at his sleeping brother. "I'm so sorry."

And with that he continued to try and get Sam's temperature down while swearing never to leave his brother's side again.....

**_To Be Continued_**

**Kind of short, but hey a lot of Sam and Dean angst right? And it was a fast update so please, despite the shortness-still review! **


	5. Chapter 5

****

Wow, thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

"Bobby? It's Dean. You said to call if things got worse." Dean cleared his thorat as he spoke.

"Yeah, what happened?" Worry filled Bobby's voice.

Dean told him about the shower.

"Ah, damn it!" Bobby cursed. "All right, I'm coming right over."

Dean nodded, still shaking. The fever hadn't broken. It was now 101. It went down, but not down enough. And he was more worried about the head wound than he was in the begining. He remembered Castiel saying how vulnerable he would be to different things. Did he have some sort of head wound now? Brain damage? Should he go to the hospital? But how would he explain his weakness? How sick he was? And besides, they might take him away. No. He shook his head. No, he couldn't do it. It was too risky, especially with both of them still being wanted and all.

"Dean?" Bobby knocked on the door. He opened it.

"You arrived quicker than I thought you would," Dean said in honest surprisement.

"Yeah, well I had a reason to rush," Bobby said, nodding to Sam. Dean nodded in understandment.

"I don't know what to do, Bobby," he said, his voice shaking as Bobby knelt before the sleeping young man. "What if he has brain damage? But I can't take him to the hospital because of...well how would I explain his illness? Not to mention both of us a_re _wanted by the cops. What if they seperated us?" He was finally able to tell his thoughts outloud and Bobby raised his hands.

"Whoa, easy there sport," he said gently. "Don't get too carried away. As it just so happens I know a fellow hunter who's also a doctor. His name is Tom Russel. I'll call him up. Don't worry, we can trust him. And I can tell him what happened to Sam here."

Slowly, taking a deep breath, Dean nodded. Bobby called up his friend. He wasn't home, so he left a message.

"Bobby," said Dean as he sat next to his brother, taking Sam's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared."

He let that confession slide off his tongue easier than he thought he would.

Bobby sighed, knowing how hard that was to admit and nodded.

"I know, me too." He shrugged. "Look, you've been doing everything right-"

"Not everything," Dean quickly inturrupted and Bobby frowned. "I left him alone, Bobby. I went to a damned bar for a few minutes and left him alone and when I came home he was in the shower..." Tears sprinkled his eyes, but he angrily brushed him away. Bobby stared at him, finally understanding the guilt Dean was carrying.

"Dean," he said firmly. "This _wasn't your fault_."

"Yes it was," Dean insisted stubboringly. "If I hadn't been out drinking and...and partying, and I was watching him like I should have I_ never _would have let him take a shower by himself."

"Dean," Bobby repeated himself. "This wasn't your fault." He stared at the boy sadly. "Son, when are you going to realize that not everything is your fault? You can't _control _everything. You shouldn't be responsible for everything...and you aren't as worhtless as you think you are."

Dean opened his mouth in protest but Bobby continued.

"If the shower thing didn't happen, than something else would have. And it couldn't be worse. You can't protect your brother always, Dean."

"But I'm _responsible _for him," Dean protested. "It's my job to take care of him and I...I failed."

"Is he still alive?" Bobby asked logically and Dean nodded miserably.

"Barely," he muttered.

"Than, you _didn't _fail," Bobby insisted and Dean sighed, clearly still not happy.

"But it _is _my fault," he said stubborningly. "If I kept a better eye on Sam...helped him control his powers like I was supposed to Castiel wouldn't have had to do what he did..."

"Boy!" Bobby snapped, frusteration creeping up inside his voice. "You know how willfull your brother is. Since when have you _really _been able to control him? And honestly tell him what to do? Even before this?"

"I haven't," Dean admitted. "Not really." He stared at Sam's weak body. "I still feel so guilty though," he mumbled. "I can't help it. It's my job to take care of him. Ya know? And I feel like I'm failing at it."

Bobby sighed, knowing better now than to try and change Dean's mind.

"Yeah," he agreed quietly. "I know."

Suddenly, before they were able to do anything Sam convulsed into a seizure.

"Sam? Sammy!" Dean shouted, staring at his brother as Sam's body being to jolt violently back and forth, hitting his head again against the headboard, as he continued to shake; Both Bobby and Dean unable to control, or stop, him...

**_To Be continued_**

**But only if you want me too! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm gonna try and update a couple of my older stories today like Switched, the one I'm updating right now, and My Little Brother and Someone to Watch Over Me, and Running out of Time and so sorth. I've also made a deal with myself, no more new stories! Not at least until I have a couple done. It'll be difficult but necessary, I think, for me :) **

**And I decided it was far too evil to leave it off on a cliffhanger like that so even though I'm tired I'm still updating :)**

**By the way, any medical stuff I have in this chapter is looked up on the internet, lol.

* * *

**

"Sammy?!" Dean bellowed, fear in his eyes and voice. "Sammy?!" Both he and Bobby stood there, knowing that they weren't supposed to touch anyone that was having a seizure. And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"Call that doctor friend of yours again," Dean breathed as he rushed to his little brother's body and felt for a pulse. Sam was still breathing. However weak he was, he was still alive. That was good enough for Dean right now.

Bobby left another message for his friend, Tom, before hanging up.

"He's still not home," he mumbled, glancing worriedly at the youngest Winchester. Dean sighed in frusteration.

"_Damn it_!" He stared at Bobby. "Should we risk it? Him going to a hospital with fake IDs?" Fear was formed around that suggestion and Bobby finally shook his head.

"No, we'll wait for a few hours. See how worse it gets and wait for Tom to call. If he doesn't call and he stays the same I don't think we should risk it."

Dean nodded, still uncomfortable about that idea. He sat next to a still sleeping Sam and held his hand.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," he whispered. "I'm sorry this is happening to you." He sighed. "I'm sorry for everything."

Bobby looked at him sadly

"I'm sorry too," he said, not knowing what else to say. Dean nodded his appreciation.

Finally Bobby's phone rang. He instantly picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah, Tom, I'm sure as hell glad that you called." Relief flooded his voice and Dean stared at him with hope written in his eyes. Bobby carefully explained his situation. "You want me to take him to your place? You a Cat scan machine?" He nodded. "Let me check with Dean real quick." He looked at the older brother. "He has a machine in his home, one that allows him to do Cat scans, basically like an MRI..."

"Yeah, I know about those," Dean inturrupted. Did everyone think he was dumb?

"Well he got my message about the head injury and he knows how weak Sam is and how vulnerable he is, too. He wants to do a brain scan on the kid. Make sure he's all right. It'll be better and maybe even safer than going to a hospital cause we won't get caught."

Dean swallowed, not liking the idea of moving his brother again; but he wasn't sure if he had a choice. He finally nodded.

"All right." He couldn't let his fears get in the way of getting Sam some help. Bobby went back to his phone.

"Yeah, Tom? Sorry about that. Yeah, we'll be there as soon as possible. And again, thanks."

Dean walked over to Sam and grabbed some more shirts from their bags. He quickly layered his brother and made sure to grab Sam's jacket. On top of that he wrapped Sam up in a couple of blankets. He knew it was cold out there. Colder than usual. He grabbed one of Sam's fur caps and placed it gently on his bandaged head. Than he wrapped a scarf until it came up to Sam's nose. And finally he placed gloves on the hands. He wasn't taking any chances. Bobby said nothing as the process took place. And than finally, but carefully, Dean carried his brother out of the room and to the Impala. With Bobby's help he laid his brother in the back seat. He agreed to let Bobby drive, which was a first, as he climbed back there as well. He used his lap as a pillow for Sammy's head. He didn't want to be too far apart from him and Bobby knew where Tom lived. So as much as he hated to not be behind the wheels it made sense, and he wanted to be with his brother more.

The drive was silent. Unconciously Dean ran his fingers through Sam's hair and hummed a song that was a favorite for both softly. Bobby kept on glancing in the rearview mirror, making sure that everything was going smoothly. Once in a while Sam would sigh or moan, or turn his head slightly, but that was it.

Finally they arrived. Tom was outside waiting for them. The hunter resembled Bobby in a way, with both having somewhat hard faces and rough facial hair. But also like Bobby's, his eyes were kind and said that he was a friend. Dean knew he could trust him.

"Dean Winchester?" Tom asked as the got to the doorway, after greeting Bobby with a hug and a slap on the back. Dean nodded. Tom glanced at the young man that Dean was carrying. "This is Sam?" He studied the bundle that was wrapped around Dean's brother's body. Dean nodded again. He clutched Sam tightly, more out of instinct than anything else.

"All right," sighed Tom. "Let's get this scan over with." Dean nodded. "He's asleep, that's good," Tom added. "I might give him a bit of morphine, so he won't wake up in the middle of the scan. He needs to lay still for a half an hour or so, for it to work properly. That can sometimes be hard for patients to do."

Dean nodded and cleared his throat.

"Thanks," he finally said. It was Tom's turn to nod.

"Don't mention it." He led them to the basement area where the machine laid. Dean stared at it. It looked small and scary. Like a coffin. He swallowed. Thankfully his brother would be out of it during the procedure.

"Why'd you have this anyway?" Bobby asked and Tom chuckled.

"As a hunter _and _a doctor it seemed the most logical. Sometimes in fights hunters can get their heads beaten up pretty badly. If they're with me this way they can get help a lot faster than at a hospital." Bobby nodded, accepting that response.

Finally they laid Sam on a cold looking thing that looked in between of a hard bed, a tray, and a table. Than ever so gently Tom pressed a needle in Sam's arm. Dean winced for his brother.

He continued to watch as Sam was pushed back into the somewhat terryfing looking machine. This reminded Dean why he hated hospitals so much.

"Dean, why don't you and Bobby grab something to eat? It's gonna be a while-" Tom started to suggest but Dean shook his head.

"Stayin' right here," he mumbled, not taking his eyes off of his brother.

"You're gonna have to stay behind the glass, than," Tom said, nodding to the room that overlooked this room. Unhappily Dean agreed as Bobby decided to bring them some food. And so for the next 45 minutes Dean just stood, watching his brother, while Tom studied the computers in front of him. Finally they were finished. Dean couldn't be more eager to pull his brother out. The eagerness even surprised Tom.

"Well," Tom said as Dean was taking the needle out of Sam's arms. "It could have been worse."

Dean didn't like the sound of that.

"What do you mean?"

Tom looked uncomfortable. He cleared his throat.

"Your brother has epilipsy now, Dean," he said. Dean stared him.

"What." He said it as a statement, not a question.

"Sometimes a bump in the head can start epilispy, which really means that you have mulitple seizures," Tom continued. "And the first seizure for that could appear right away, or sometimes even months after the brain injury."

Dean just froze. His brother was sick. He couldn't protect him. Not even after Castiel's warning.

His brother was sick. He had epilipsy. That was a name he had heard of before but always brushed it off. _He _didn't have to worry about it. Or so he thought.

"Again," Tom added sadly. "I truly am sorry. But it could have been a lot worse."

Biting his lip Dean nodded.

"Let's just get Sammy to a bed, okay?" He pleaded and Tom nodded and so both of them carried the still sleeping Sam to Tom's guest room. Dean gently laid his brother down and only when Tom left did he finally allow himself to cry for failing so miserably....

**Kind of an odd ending, but I'm tired, and it's a better cliffhanger than the last one :) Don't worry, it won't be the end, end. Now the story is really picking up!**


	7. Chapter 7

****

Thanks for all the reviews! And yes, I'm shamlessly promoting my newest fic Captured, where Dean returns from hell but can't find Sam, and Sam is being tortured by some demons. I've been wanting to work on this storyline for a long time and I'm excited about it. I know why people aren't reviewing is because it's a new story, lol. Which is why I'm promoting it :) And updating one of my other ones! :)

* * *

Dean just sat in front of the sleeping Sam. _Sam had epilipsy_. He couldn't grasp that. The idea was impossible to him, and yet it was real. Sammy was sick. He couldn't save him. Sam slowly woke up, his eyes blurred. But he still saw Dean.

"Dean? Where am I?" He didn't recoginze this strange new place. Dean straightened up.

"Sammy?" Relief filled him momentarily. "We're at a friend's of Bobby's place."

Sam nodded.

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Dean asked him carefully and he frowned.

"I remember getting trying to go to the shower..." His voice sounded so weak. So un Sam like. It still scared Dean to hear him so fragile, so vulnerable. "And than...that's it."

"You fell," Dean told him. "Trying to walk was a really stupid thing to do, Sammy," he said. He had been tense for so long, he needed to release that anger. And Sam turned out to be the punching bag.

"I hate not being able to do anything," Sam mumbled his protest. "Being so weak and...pathetic. So helpless."

"I hate that too," sighed Dean. "Nto about the pathetic part. About seeing you so weak." He cleared his throat. "Sammy, I need to tell you something."

Sam looked at him, so innocently and trusting that it tore Dean apart to try and have to tell his brother this.

"You...you hit your hard pretty hard. We went to your friend to get a catsakn after you had a seizure."

"I had a siezure?" Sam looked surprised, and Dean slowly nodded.

"We found out..." Dean paused, unsure of how to tell his brother this. "We found out you had epilipsy."

Sam stared at him.

"Epilipsy?" Shock took over his voice. "What do you mean, I have epilipsy? I mean...how can _I _have epilipsy?"

"It's my fault, Sammy," Dean said softly. "And I'm so sorry. On the way home from the groceries I stopped at a local bar. If I hadn't stayed I would have gotten home faster and helped you too the shower. I'm so sorry." Tears filled his eyes.

As shaken as he was by this turn of events Sam knew his brother needed comforting more than he did. He took Dean's hand, trying to calm his breath.

"Dean, this isn't your fault. None of this is. You have to stop blaming yourself."

"Yeah, especially since you're the sick one," Dean snorted but nodded. "Thanks Sammy," he murmured. "You always know what to say." He shook his head. "I don't deserve you for a brother."

"_Dean_," he sighed. "That's not true."

"No, it is. You're so much better than I am, Sammy. A better person. I'm lucky to even no someone like you, much less be their brother."

Sam smiled weakly.

"You're a better person than you give yourself credit for, Dean," he said. It was still hard for him to talk but thankfully he was starting to sound like himself. Dean gave a laugh and a smile.

"Thanks, but that's a bunch of bull."

"It's true, though," Sam protested. "How many people do you know would go through hell for their brother? For family? Not many would sell their soul like that Dean."

"I was just being selfish there, really," Dean admitted. "I wasn't trying to be knoble or anything. I just couldn't live without you Sammy. I just couldn't."

Sam smiled at that. His mind was still trying to grasp the idea that he had epilispy. He was sort too shocked to really register what Dean had told him, so concentrating on something else-like Dean's self esteem-helped.

"I know the feeling," he said softly, and shook his head. "I don't care what you say. You are more important than you think you are. And apparently God seems to think so too." He smiled truimphantly. Dean opened his mouth to protest when Sam's hand shook in Dean's hand.

"Sam? Sammy?!" Dean's eyes widened in fear as Sam began to convulse in yet another seizure, foam spilling from his mouth. "Sam?? Sammy!"

**Short, and not nearly as descriptive as most but hey, it's the holidays and I'm tired. lol. And I decided to make this chapter a fluffy brotherly moment chapter, cause I enjoy writing those :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**See, don't worry I haven't forgotten these older fics!

* * *

**

Dean shouted for help. By the time Tom and Bobby rushed in the seizure had stopped as quickly as it started. Dean told them what had happend. Tom sighed.

"That sometimes happens with epiliptic seizures. They start and stop so quick you're not sure what causes them. The sad thing is, there's all kinds of different types of seizures as well, not just the convulsion kind that your brother's been having."

Dean glanced at him sharply. Sam was already half asleep, desperatly weakened by this new seizure that he had just experienced.

"What?" He snapped. "You mean that my brother can have different types of seizures?"

Tom glanced at Sam, who looked half asleep already.

"Let's go outside and talk so your brother can rest," he said softly. Dean nodded after glancing at his brother and seeing how tired he looked. He listened intently as Tom talked about the seizures. So did Bobby. There were so many kinds, it seemed. A headache grew as he learned about the seizures in the different lobes of the brain and what they caused. Some it was hullications or screaming/crying outloud, though there was no pain. It was going to be impossible for him to remember all this. But he sure the hell was glad to know that if Sam complained of a strange feeling or of numbness or making lip smacking sounds that he could be having some kind of seizure.

And who knows when the next one could occure? Each body was different. Dean felt relief when he managed to be in the same room with his brother again who had managed to fall asleep fairly quickly. He sighed as he placed his hands over his head.

"This isn't your fault, Dean," Bobby said, coming up beside of him. "Like I was saying before, none of it is."

"Don't patronize me, Bobby," Dean snapped. "It's my fault, I know it is. Nothing you say will make me change my mind."

Bobby sighed, his mouth opened and then closed it. He shook his head. He knew when Dean waas like this there was no reasoning with him.

"Just leave us, please," Dean begged. "I want to be alone with him."

Bobby nodded and left. Dean pulled a chair up next to Sam again. He grasped his brother's somewhat weak and cold hand.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," he whispered. "So sorry."

Sam woke, his eyes fluttering in an exhausted manner.

"Did you say something, Dean?" He croaked rather weakly. Dean stared at him hopefully.

"Sammy?" He sat up. "How're you feeling, kiddo?"

"Like I had a seizure," Sam grunted softly and Dean's mouth twitched before resuming a serious look.

"That's not funny," he said in a cross voice. Sam smiled at that.

"Come on, it's a little funny," he said, using Dean's infamous line. Dean rolled his eyes at that.

"Smartass."

Sam smiled, but than started to caugh. Dean straightened up.

"Dude, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just a caugh," Sam said.

"With you it's not _just _a caugh," Dean said and looked around. Sure enough the window was open a crack.

"Damn it!" He shut it quickly. "Shoulda checked this room more carefully," he added in a muttered tone.

"Dean, please," Sam begged, but his caughing inturrupted him. He was finally able to continue. "Don't get upset-"

"Upset? I'm not upset, I'm pissed off." Dean shook his head. "Not at you, but at me." He sighed, and ran his hands through his face. "It seems like whatever I do I can't protect you."

"You're too," Sam caughed before he could finish. "You're too hard on yourself Dean-" He wanted to say more but the caughing gotten worse.

"Sam?" Dean sat up. "Sammy!" He stared at his brother as Sam continued to caugh, and than much to both of their horrors blood was coming out of Sam's mouth.

"Sam? Sam!"

And once again Dean shouted for help as he supported his brother as the caughing got worse instead of better, and finally Sam fainted in his brother's arms from sheer exhaustion...

**Short I know, but this is just to get the story going again and get me more motivated on this story again and get through my writer's block, if that makes sense :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**I will probably end this fic this week. Or next week, just because I need a few more finished stories on my plate lol. I'll also be trying to finish Don't Breathe a Word as well.**

**Though the idea I have for this chapter I'll probably end it finishing it next week lol.

* * *

**

Dean watched Sam sleep, not taking his eyes off of his brother. After he shouted for help once more they had finally concluded that Sam probably ruptured a small blood vessel, or had a small infection. Seeing how the caughing episode didn't resume they figured it was most likely the veesel. It was true what Castiel was had said. Sam was in danger of every little thing. And Dean was determined not to let anything bad happen to his brother anymore.

When Sam woke Dean asked if he was hungry. After thinking about it, Sam realized that he was.

"You're not going to feed me again, are you?" Sam asked, though, wearily. Dean sighed.

"I'm not sure if you're strong enough, to feed yourself," he answered honestly. "You've been through a lot the past few days Sammy."

"Yeah," sighed Sam, accepting that answer. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Dean smiled, glad his brother's sense of humor was in tact. It made up of for the humor that was lost in him at the moment.

He called out to Bobby and asked if he could bring some lunch. Bobby agreed and left to do just that, glad to be helpful.

"_You_ can walk," Sam said, confused. "Why don't you get it?"

"Because it seems like every time I leave you, even for a little bit, you get hurt," Dean told him. "Until you're strength returns I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Sam wrinkled his nose.

"Does that mean I have to watch to you take a piss?"

Taken aback by the question Dean started to laugh some. It felt good to laugh.

"I guess I can leave you alone for a minute, seeing how the bathroom's right here," he nodded to other door that was in the room. Sam grinned at that response.

"Good, cause that wouldn't have been a pretty sight."

"How could you be so laid back about all this?" Dean decided to ask. "I don't understand...after everything Castiel did to you..."

"And everything he gave to me," Sam reminded him and he frowned.

"Gave to you?"

"He gave me my freedom, Dean. He's allowing me to choose my own destiny now. Yeah, I'm weak as hell at the moment and I hate that but....I can't be that upset because the demon blood's gone. You have no idea the kind of relief not to have that feeling or rage and hate pumping through your veins anymore." He sighed and shook his head. "It's like I can finally breathe again." He gave a quiver of a smile. "I bet that doesn't make any sense."

"No," Dean said softly. "It does. I remember being relieved to know that the demon bloods gone, but all that's happened to you I just sort of forgot about that relief. I began to hate Castiel for what he did to you."

He was inturrupted by Bobby who had given him the soup that had taken a while too simmer. Both Bobby and Dean had suspescted that it would be easier than usual for Sam to burn his tongue. Remembering Sam's complaint about feeding him Dean let Sam grab a hold of the spoon but gently helped raise it when Sammy couldn't do it by himself.

Things had been going smoothly until they heard Tom shouting for help in the livingroom. Both Dean and Bobby rushed out there without thinking.

"Tom, what the hell is going on?" Bobby said as Tom stood there, holding his rifle filled with rock salt.

"Demons," Tom gasped. "I don't understand...they didn't even attack me. I thought they were going to kill me."

"They?" Dean said sharply.

"Three of them," Tom stammered. "Three and they just vanished before-"

Suddenly they heard Sam shouting in the next room and Dean's eyes widened as he realized he did something he had just finished promising Sam he wouldn't do. Leave him.

"Sam!" The three raced to the room. One of the demons had his arm around Sam's throat and was pouring something down it. Dean grabbed Tom's riffle and hit sharply with the rock salt. The demon looked up and gave an almost hiss like noise before it left, along with the companions.

"Sammy!" He raced towards his little brother. Sam began to caugh and shudder onto Dean's shoulder.

"What the hell just happened?" He shouted at Bobby and Tom. The two elderly hunters glanced at each other.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Bobby growled and suddenly, before they could do anything, Sam started to give an earpericing scream as such pain as he never felt before radiated through his body...

**Do you like this new twist? Should I still continue?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's a Snappy update. Also one of my reasons for not reviewing for some of my older fics is when I do for a couple of them I hardly get any reviews and my new ones get more reviews. If that makes sense. So yeah, when I update these older fics PLEASE review! Gives me more of a desite to finish them :)

* * *

**

Dean held his brother in panic.

"What's happening to him?!" He bellowed at the two hunters.

"I don't know!" Bobby said as he rushed to Sam. Sam began to moan and wither. Suddenly a figure appeared quickly in the room. It was Castiel.

"Let me see him," he demanded to Dean. Dean stared at him.

"What's going on? What did those bastards do to Sam?"

"They put poison in him," Castiel said. "Now that he isn't a threat to them, they want to kill him while he's weak. I have to get the poison out of him."

"What will happen to him if you do that?" Dean snapped protectivly. Castiel sighed.

"It will weaken him further,"

"He's already pratically as weak as you can get!" Bobby shouted.

"I meant mentally," Castiel told Dean. "He will no longer be able to function as an adult. He will have the mental capicty of a confused young child."

Dean stared at him, and than at Sam who twisted and moaned in pain.

"And If you don't do this?" He whispered, his voice trembling. Castiel sighed.

"He will die within the next five minutes." He stared at Dean. "If I am going to do this, I have to do this now," he told him firmly. Dean knew what the answer was. Trembling he nodded and Castiel gently placed hs hands on Sam's face as Sam withered in agony. Finally Sam stopped and layed still, his face no longer twisted in torture.

"It will be a few hours before he'll be able to wake up," Castiel warned him. Still shaking Dean nodded and cursing himself even more He carried his now sleeping, but peaceful Sam into bed. He never hated himself more than he did at that moment.

**Short, but a quick update!**

**Yes, I am mean to our Sam aren't I? But you know you love it! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews! Like I pormised I'm updating my stories today :)

* * *

**

Castiel had left as quickly as he had arrived. Dean scooped Sam up and carried him to the bed. He cursed himself at every step he took. He had just gotten done telling Sammy he wasn't going t o leave him, and then he did.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," he whispered, teary eyed. "So sorry." He brushed his brother's hair back gently and covered Sam with a blanket.

"Dean," Bobby sighed. "I know what you're thinking, and-"

"Don't tell me it's not my fault, Bobby," Dean snapped. "I promised I wouldn't leave him and I did for a split second and…" He shook his head "I swear to God, I'm never leaving his sight again," he muttered. And Bobby could tell that at that moment, Dean was being dead serious.

He sighed and nodded to Tom.

"We'll leave you alone. Let us know if you need anything, and if he wakes up."

Dean nodded, not taking his eyes off of Sam's face.

A few hours later Sam's eyes fluttered open and he glanced around the room in a dazed manner.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean's voice was soft when he spoke. He didn't want to frighten the kid.

Sam glanced at him.

"Dea?" He was struggling to speak, Dean could tell. "Wha…appened?" With the situation Dean wasn't surprised that the way Sammy talks had been affected.

"Demons tried to poison you," Dean told him. "Castiel saved you."

"Cas… demo…"Sam's voice trailed off. It became so hard for him to try and form complete sentences. Dean hated to see him struggle like this. "I don…understa.." Sam added desperately and Dean remembered that Sam's comprehension level had been affected too. Didn't Castiel tell him he would have the mind of a young confused child? How young? Sam was around 10 or so when he found out that monsters were real. Dean realized this was probably before then. He sighed in frustration.

"Nothing, Sammy, don't worry about it." He grasped his brother's hand. "The important thing is that you're okay. That you're alive."

Sam studied the room.

"Whe…whe…" He tried to say but Dean understood the question.

"Where are you?" He asked and Sam nodded weakly.

"At a friend's of Uncle Bobby's. You remember Uncle Bobby, right?"

Sam nodded again.

"Bo…bby,"

"Yeah, he's here, you wanna see him?"

Sam nodded, more eagerness in his face now. Dean called for Bobby to come.

"Hey kiddo," Bobby said gently, remembering what Castiel had told them.

Sam gave a smile in response.

"Uncle Bobby," he said softly, relief in his voice.

"Yup, and just like your big brother I ain't leaving any time soon. You need anything you just holler, okay?"

Sam nodded . Bobby eyed Dean.

"You need anything?"

Dean shook his head.

"No thanks." Bobby nodded.

"When you need some rest, just let me know okay? I'll take over."

"Thanks, but I'm not going to be resting for a while," Dean said grimly. He wasn't going to take his eyes off of his brother ever again. Bobby frowned at that, but choose to remaine silent. Slowly he left.

"De...Dea?"

"Yeah, Sammy?"

"Where's...Where's..."

"Where's who?"

"Da...d..."

Dean's face stiffened at that. How the hell was he going to explain this to Sammy?"

"Out, away for work. You know how he leaves for weeks at a time."

Sam nodded.

"W...when he coming...bac...k?" Talking was becoming more and more difficult for him.

"I don't know, Sam." Tears stung Dean's eyes. He hated lying to Sam but he knew Sam was in no shape to hear that their father was dead. And had been dead for a while. "But I'm going to take care of you, okay?"

Sam slowly nodded and shuddered. Dean sat up.

"What's wrong?" His voice was sharp.

"Col.."Sam's voice trailed off slowly. Exhaustion was creeping inside of him.

"Cold?" Dean finished and Sam nodded. Dean got up to grab a blanket on a nearby chair.

"Dea!" Sam started to sit up the best he could, fear in his eyes. "Don!"

Dean turned around sharply.

"Don't what?"

"Lee..lea.." Sam murmured.

"Leave?"

Sam nodded.

"Sc...scared of...alone..."

Pain filled Dean to hear his brother speak like this. He swallowed.

"I'm not leaving you Sammy," he said slowly. "I'm not leaving you ever again. I'm just getting a blanket." Slowly Sam's shuddering stopped as he nodded, his tense limbs relaxing as Dean covered him with a blanket. And Dean started to rock him back and forth while running his hands through Sam's hair.

"I'm never leaving you again," he added softly, determination in his voice. Sam closed his eyes, feeling safe in his brother's arms, and fill into an exhausted sleep.

**Sorry for it being so short, but it's better than nothing! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

**

Dean finally made Sam wake up to take a sip of some soup Bobby had given him.

"Can you take a sip for me, Sammy?" He asked softly and groggily Sam nodded as he tried to sit up. Dean helped him do so while Sam took a small sip. He drank too quickly though and whimpered from the pain of the burn and tears fill down his cheeks. Dean cursed himself for his carelessness.

"I'm sorry Sam," he apologized over and over as tears still fell from Sam's eyes, the burning on his lip getting worse. "Hey Bobby!"

Bobby came to the doorway within seconds.

"Yeah?"

"Get me some ice cubes, will ya? Sam burnt his lip."

Bobby's eyes instantly filled with concern.

"Yeah, sure thing," he said quickly and hurried out to so.

The burn seemed to grow increasingly worse on his lip as Sam wimpered softly. Bobby quickly returned, though, with the ice and Dean placed one on the lip gently while slipping the rest into the soup.

"Sorry Sammy," he apologized again.

Sam's wimpering softened as the ice helped numb the burn.

After it stopped hurting and the soup cooled some Dean slowly, very slowly, tried it again. Sam sipped timidly until most of the soup was gone. Dean set the bowl on the table and took a glass of orange juice that was on it.

"Can you take a sip of this for me, kiddo?" He asked. "We want you getting nice and healthy and strong."

Obiediently Sam drank. Dean sighed, wondering if his old brother would ever resurface. Or was he gone forever? Sam had changed _so _much since he had lost his powers, and it wasn't a good thing. Dean hated seeing his baby brother so weak and completly unable to defend himself.

"D...Dea?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

"Dad..."

"What about Dad?"

"Mi....im..."

Dean paused while trying to figure out what Sam meant.

"You miss dad?" He asked softly and Sam nodded weakly.

Dean sighed and hugged his baby brother tighter.

"Me too, Sammy, me too..."

"Im...co...ome?"

"Co...ome? You mean come home?" Sam nodded quickly and Dean sighed, tears in his eyes.

"He's not coming home, Sammy, not any time soon."

Fear was in Sam's eyes.

"Me...bad?"

Dean's own eyes widened.

"No, he didn't leave because you were bad, Sam," he said sternly. "I don't want you ever to think that, ever again, okay?"

Sam slowly nodded, uncertainity in his eyes and Dean bit his lip, debating to tell his brother the truth. But he decided against it. He wasn't sure if Sam was strong enough to handle something like that, yet.

He stayed with his brother until Sam fell asleep in his arms again. He was getting rather used to this little routine. He had to take a leak. Quietly he got up, laid his brother on the bed, and crept to the bathroom. He eyed the shower after he had finished. Figuring Sam would be asleep for a while he decided to risk it. He sighed in relief as he let the water run down his back, his tense muscles relaxing instantly. He loved his little brother more than life itself but loving him this much was exhausting.

As he turned off the water he heard sobbing from the other room. Fear filled him. _What was he thinking Goddamn it?! _

He raced to the bedroom again, as he grabbed the towel. Sam was there, rocking back and forth with tears falling down his cheeks. He was muttering something incoherently too.

"Sammy, it's okay Sammy, it's okay." He hurried to his brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Dea...Dea..." Sam pratically whimpered as he shook.

"I'm here, Sammy, I'm here."

"Ou...eft...e"

It took a few minutes for him to realize what Sam was talking about.

"You thought I left you?"

Sam nodded quickly.

"I didn't leave you Sammy. I promised I wouldn't leave you, didn't I?"

"Ou...eren't there," Sam protested. "When woke up." His speech was getting harder and harder to understand. Dean closed his eyes.

"I know," he said softly. "I know I was gone, I'm sorry. I was taking a shower, that's all Sammy. I didn't leave you. I would _never _leave you."

Sam began to relax some, but stiffened when Dean got up.

"Just getting dressed Sammy," Dean said, nodding to his clothes on the floor as he started to dry himself. "You can watch me okay?" As he moved to get his clothes he was aware that Sam's eyes never left his body. It was as if Sam was aware of how powerless he had become, and now he seemed to depend on Dean completly for survival. Dean dressed as fast as he could and sat down on the bed. Sam still seemed to be rocking, and shaking some.

"Whoa, hey easy there buddy. What's wrong?" Dean looked at Sam worriedly. For some reason Sam couldn't express his fears. Maybe they were too complex for him to understand.

"Let's watch some tv, hmm?" Dean decided as he grabbed the remote that was at the nighstand. He was surprised, and relieved, to find a telivision set in this room. "How about a cartoon?" He started to flip the channels. "Hey, scooby doo! You love scooby doo, remember?" He smiled at Sam but Sam refused to smile back. Instead he stared rather dumbly at the tv set-as if not understanding what was happening. Dean sighed and rested his arm around Sam's shoulder as both of them started to watch the screen in front of him...

**I know it's not a cliffhanger! You guys better reivew though, or else I'm gonna think up something REALLY evil to leave off at for the next chapter :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the great reviews! It amazes me how many people seem to love this story :)

* * *

**

For the next few hours they watched mindless tv. Dean checked on Sam's reaction and rarely did Sam seem to recoginze that he was watching something. It nearly killed Dean to have his brother so messed up, so un Sam like. Finally he decided that Sam needed a shower. Dean needed to keep Sam clean and healthy.

"Hey Sammy," He stood up and Sam's eyes widened fearfully. "Don't worry," he said soothingly. "I'm not leaving you. Do you think you could grab onto me and stand up? And with my help walk some?"

Sam hesitated at first, but slowly nodded-so desperatly wanting to please his brother. He slowly rose and Dean helped him to his feet. Sam's legs were shaking as he clutched at Dean tightly. Slowly and timidly Dean helped Sam to the bathroom.

"Can you stand on your owm?" Dean asked, his voice gentle. He wasn't sure how weak Sam was now. The Epilipsy episodes had taken a lot out of him, not to mention Cas draining more of his energy when he healed him. Sam hesitated and than nodded. Dean released his grip and watched as Sam wobbled, but stood on his own. His legs wouldn't stop shaking.

"Good," he said, a smile growing. "That's real good. Can you raise your arms for me, kiddo?" Sam nodded and quickly obeyed. Dean undressed him as fast as he could while he turned on the shower. He made sure it was the perfect temeperature as he helped Sam into the shower. He stepped in with him. "You don't have to do anything," he told his little brother. "Just stand there, okay?" Sam nodded slowly, and a little uncertaintinty-but he so desperatly wanted to please his big brother.

Dean grabbed the soap and quickly started to watch his brother. A wave of uncomfortablness swept over him as he did so. He wanted to get this over yet as fast as possible, but he wanted to make sure that his brother really was clean. He had basically realized that he was going to have to do everything for his brother, but for how long? He loved Sam more than life itself, he went to hell for him and he'd do it again. But this was still exhausting to him, and he wasn't used to bathing his brother.

He washed Sam's hair and made sure all the shampoo was rinsed out from it before he announced that they were finished. When they got out Sam was already shivering. As quickly as he could Dean grabbed the towel to dry his brother as and dress him as quickly as possible. They'd deal with brushing Sam's teeth later. Right now Dean needed to get Sam warm, and fast.

"Let's get you under the covers," he murmured gently and Sam nodded, his teeth still chattering and Dean cursed himself for not being faster. Sam clung to his brother's sleeve as Dean lead him to the bed. Sam was clearly exhausted. Dean covered Sam with as much blankets as he could. Slowly Sam stopped shivering and Dean was able to breathe again.

He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at Sam.

"You hungry?" Sam seemed to think about it, and than nodded. "Hey Bobby!" He hated calling on Bobby or Tom for all these things but he really couldn't leave Sam's sight. He had did that too many times before and look what happened.

Bobby came in, worry in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

Dean's smile reassured him.

"You think you could get one of those dinners that you bought for Sam?" After Castiel visted a second time Bobby had gotten some children tv dinners filled with soft vegetables and tiny chicken nuggets, apple sauce, and jello. Not the greatest meal in the world, but it was better than nothing. "Sorry for asking you to do all these things.." He added slowly and Bobby scoffed at that.

"It's no problem at all," he said and winked at Sam who slowly smiled back. "I'll be back with it in ia jiffy, you want me to grab one of the apple juice boxes too?"

Dean nodded.

"Thanks," he added and Bobby nodded as he left. Maybe the shower was a good idea. Dean noticed a sense of alterness in Sam that he hadn't seem before, despite Sam being tired from that trip to the bathroom. "You were great back there, kiddo," he said as he patted Sam's leg. Sam responded with another smile. "Let's watch more cartoons," Dean decided and Sam nodded.

"Would you like that?" Dean added and Sam continued to nod. "Can you tell me you would like that?" Dean hoped he wasn't pressing much but he hated not hearing Sam speak like this.

"Ould...ike it...." Sam managed to finally say after struggling a bit. Dean's own smile grew.

"That's my boy." He turned on the tv and he sat at the chair next to the bed so Sam could see the cartoon playing. Bobby came in and smiled at what they were watching as he handed Dean the dinner.

"Need any help?"

Dean shook his head.

"No, and again Bobby. Thanks, for everyything. I mean it. And thank Tom too."

Bobby smiled.

"You kidding? There's nothing I wouldn't do for you boys, your pratically family." He squeezed Dean's shoulder. "Remember to get some sleep," he added and Dean nodded, promising that he would. And so Dean started to feed Sam as they sat and watched tv again through the night until Sam fell asleep...

**Sorry if it's kind of short, but everyone was requesting an update quickly so I gave you all one, and another without a cliffhanger! Aren't I nice? :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for your reviews! :)

* * *

**

Dean sat with Sam throughout the night as they watched cartoons together, until Sam surprised him with a question.

"Dea?"

"Yeah Sammy?" He lowered the volume so he could hear his brother better. "W...when dad coming ack?" Sam sounded so desperate, so wanting to see John. "Why gone?"

Dean sighed. He should have known that Sam would have been stubborn enough to keep on persisting and not giving up asking. He cleared his throat, dreading the fact that he was going to have to tell his brother the truth.

"I...he's not coming back Sammy." He knew now it was only a matter of time before Sam found out the truth through his questions.

Sam looked confused.

"Why.......don't like us no more?"

"No Sammy, of course not, he loves us, more than anything," Dean quickly tried to reassure Sam's fears. He sighed and took some deep breaths as he tried to figure out how to tell his brother that their father was dead. "Sam...Dad's not going to come back anymore because...because he can't..." He was still stalling, even he knew this. But Sam looked more confused and concerned than satisfied.

"I....e urt?"

"What? No, he's not hurt...not anymore...Sammy..."Tears were falling from Dean's face now. He honestly wasn't sure how this would affect Sam, if it would do more damage than good. Sam stared at him in bewilderment and touched Dean's tears.

"Why ou crying Dea?" Fear was in his brother's voice. He swallowed and tried to fight back the tears.

"Sam...Dad's not coming back because....because Dad's dead..." There he had said it. The bandage was off. Silence filled the room. Sam shook his head.

"No..." Tears were rolling down his face. "No....true...false..."

"I wish it was false, Sammy," Dean whispered and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders tightly.

"Ho...how..."

"Car accident," Dean lied. He couldn't go into the hell buisness without bringing up the demons and monsters and that would be way too much for Sammy to handle.

Tears were really flowing now.

"D...a....really...ead?"

"Yeah Sammy...dad's really dead." Dean managed to choke out. With that gasping sobs appeared and Sam's entire body started to shake. Dean hated himself more than ever as he watched and heard his baby brother sobbing onto his arms like this.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy," he whispered, running his hands through Sam's hair as he rocked Sam back and forth. "So sorry." The sobbing must have been fairly loud for Bobby rushed into the room looking concenred.

"What happened?" He was careful not to show anger his voice. Dean swallowed.

"I told him that dad's dead," he said softly and Bobby's eyes widened. It took all he could not to shout

"You what?!" Instead he asked the same question, but in a calm manner.

"He...he wouldn't stop asking Bobby, I couldn't keep lying to him."

Sam looked up as he recoginzed another voice in the room. He stared at Bobby with his tear stained face.

"Da....dead..Un....uncle Bo....bby..." His voice was shaking, making it even harder to understand. Bobby swallowed himself as he saw the pained look on Sam's face.

"Yeah he is, Sammy." His normally gruff voice softened.

"As....as it...uick?"

"Was it quick?" Bobby repeated as he glanced at Dean who slowly nodded and quickly Bobby nodded too. "Yeah, Sammy, it was quick."

Sam nodded as he continued to give shuddering sobs. Dean tightened his grip on his brother.

Bobby opened his mouth and than closed it, unsure of what to say.

"Call me if you need anything," he finally decieded to say and Dean nodded, hating himself for telling Sam something like this. For bringing his brother this kind of pain when he had already been through so much. And so for the next few hours Dean held Sam and rocked him back and forth as Sam was unable to stop sobbing...

**Kind of an odd ending, I know, and short yes, but full of emotion right? What do you guys think of me making a sequel for Powerless at some point? Or should it be a really long fic? **

**Edit: Some peopel seem to think by asking this I'm suggesting that this is the last chapter. Sorry for that confusion, don't worry-it still has a ways of being finished :) I wouldn't make the ending this depressing! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for such a long update, I've been having writers block on some of my older stories :)

* * *

**

Sam had finally sobbed himself asleep onto Dean's chest. Dean held him, uncertain about moving him; not wanting to wake him up. Bobby watched him from the doorway.

"I'm sorry you had to tell him," he said softly and Dean nodded and bit his lip.

"Me too," he sighed.

"Can I get you anything?" Bobby asked and slowly Dean shook his head. He bit his lip, before adding to it.

"H...How much longer can this go on?" Dean suddenly asked, trying to hide the shakiness of his voice. "How much longer can Sammy live like this?"

Bobby remained at the doorway, uncertain of what to say.

"I don't know," he said honestly. "Did Castiel said it was for forever?"

Dean struggled to remember.

"I don't know," he said honestly. Bobby nodded.

"I'm sure it won't be forever, Dean," he finally said. "The old Sam has to return, sooner or later. Castiel wouldn't do that to him."

"Maybe Castiel didn't have a choice, it was either this or having Sam go evil. Not to mention the near death experience when Cas did it a second time." Dean's throat closed.

"I'm just not sure how much longer I can keep up with this," he whispered. Bobby stepped forward and patted Dean roughly on the shoulder.

"You're doing a great job, Dean. Don't be so hard on yourself. This would take a lot out of anyone. You're not weak for wanting to rest. For wanting this to stop."

Dean nodded slowly.

"Thanks."

"You want me to get you something to eat?"

Dean shook his head.

"Naw, I'm good."

"You need to keep your strength up, Dean." Bobby's voice held a warning to it.

"I said I'm good!" Dean's voice rose higher than he expected it too. "Sorry," he quickly mumbled.

Bobby sighed.

"It's all right," he said slowly. He looked at Sam, sadness lingering in his eyes. "Call me if you need anything." He seemed to be saying that a lot. He paused before leaving. Dean sighed and laid Sam gently onto the bed. He stared at his brother's tear stained face. He swallowed, not believing that he finally had to tell Sammy the truth about their father.

Despite how hard he tried to fight it he found himself falling asleep.

He jumped when he heard a noise.

His eyes widened as he saw four figures looming over the bed.

"Bobby, I could use your help right now!' He bellowed, sitting up sharply. But as soon as he said that the door slammed shut and a dresser was pushed in front of it.

As Dean reached over to grab some kind of weapon one of them managed to drag him away from the bed.

"Get your hands off of him, Goddamn it!" He bellowed. He fought against the struggle. "Let go of him!" The figure that was holding him hissed and tightened his grip. Finally as Dean continued to struggle the figure threw his head against the wall sharply, rendering Dean unconscience.

Sam was sobbing now, as another figure lifted him up by force. He struggled agaisnt the arms that held him, scratching them. The figure hissed and hit him hard over the head. Sam shouted in pain. In the background both Bobby and Tom banged against the door, shouting desperatly for Dean and Sam-what little good that did.

Bobby had finally taken his gun out and started to fire at the door. Sam jumped at every shot. Terrified he finally laid frozen as the figure that held him captive carried him out of the room. The others followed, leaving Dean laying on the floor with blood dripping from his head.

**Short, I know, but it was too good of a cliffhanger not to leave it there! I know, I'm SO mean to Sammy, and Dean. :) But you know you love me for it! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, I know I REALLY need to update my fics and finish most of them so yeah, this week I'm really going to try to force myself to do that, especially now I have the computer working again :)

* * *

**

Dean groaned as Bobby shook his shoulders. Quickly he shot up, wincing at the headache that burned into his skull. He ignored the blood dripping down from his head.

"Where is he?" He gasped, as he looked around, remembering the demons that had surrounded them. "Did you..."

"No," Bobby said quietly. "We didn't stop them." His voice was shaking.

"Damn it!" He shook his head. "I didn't even leave him this time and he still...I still couldn't...." He ran his hands over his head in despair. Quickly he grabbed the saltguns.

"Where are you going?" Bobby snapped.

"Where do you think?" Dean shot at him. "I'm going to find Sammy."

"HOW?!" Bobby shouted. "We don't know what took him, or why!"

"I don't know how," said Dean, his voice shaking. "But all I know is I have to find him."

"We have to collect our wits," Bobby told him. "We have to figure out how the hell we're gonna find Sam, and you're not gonna do that in the state you're in!"

Dean's breathing quickened but slowly he nodded and licked his lips nervously.

"Fine," he muttered as he sat down. "But if we don't think of something I'm gonna go looking for him _my _way, do you hear me?" Bobby nodded slowly, racking his brains with how the hell they were exactly going to find Sam.

* * *

Sam woke, tied to a table. He heard whispers next to him. He laid shaking and utterly weak. He was terrified. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Who these people were. Why did they want him? Where was Dean? Dean...a sob escaped from his throat.

"He's awake," one of them growled as they looked over at his direction.

"So," said the other one. "This is the infamous Sam Winchester, hmm?" He laughed as Sam let out a whimper. "He doesn't look much like a threat to me," he sniggered to he fellow companions. They sniggered as well. "In fact," the demon took out a knife. "Seems kind of weak, actually."

"Do you know why you're here?" The leader hissed for revenge.

"N...No..." Sam managed to gasp, tears flowing from his eyes. The leader laughed.

"Revenge," he hissed. "You were too strong for us to give you it, but now we couldn't believe our good look. All that demon blood drained out of you? Making you into a pathetic and weak human?"

Demon blood? Confusion was etched on Sam's face. He didn't understand what these people were talking about. There were no such things as Demons. And yet he couldn't form the words to say those things.

"We thought about taking your brother, but we figured torturing you will be the punishment enough for him," the leader added. "And don't worry, he's going to see it." He nodded to something in front of Sam. Sam looked and saw a video in front of him.

"We wanted to take Dean along with us," he added calmly "But there wasn't enough time. He was putting up too much of a fight so we needed to compromise instead." He took the knife from the fellow demon. "So, let the funs begin." He ran the knife down Sam's skin, cutting it deep and letting the blood dripp down. Sam let out a scream as the video camera had been turned on to record...

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but just getting myself back into the story again! **


	17. Chapter 17

**I know, I've been horrible about updating my fics and I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean for it to get this bad! I'm really really sorry. I do feel awful :(. ****

* * *

**

Sam sobbed pain as the knife continued to cut at his skin. He felt it dive his arm and twist. The screaming got louder. The fear grew. What were these things? These humans with those strange eyes? He still didn't understand what was going on. And Dean, where was Dean? Was he all right? Would he find Sam?

"Anything you'd like to say for the camera, Sammy?" One of the demons sneered. Sam moaned in response and closed his eyes as the camera zoomed closer. "Come on boy, be a good sport. Your brother is gonna want to hear your voice." It sneered again. Sam bit his lip as he struggled to speak.

"S...Sorr...y, Dea...M....sorry..." He could barely get the words out, tears were overflowing as more blood was spilled. The demon smiled behind the camera.

"That's my boy," he breathed quietly. The knife continued to carve and draw on the Sam's sensitive skin. The tears were unable to stop.

* * *

Dean paced back and forth.

"Castiel!" He shouted for the hundreth time, his voice more than a little sore. "CASTIEL! Damn it, answer me! You owe me this much! CASTIEL!"

He jumped at the figure that was standing behind him as he turned. He glared at it for it was none other than Cas.

"I've been calling you for the past half hour!" He growled. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've had some work I had to do," Castiel answered calmly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong?! Thanks to you for making my brother so weak he couldn't even defend himself some demons captured him! And now he's God knows where and I don't have a damned clue on how to find him! He could be..."Dean's voice trailed off and he swalled. "Dead for all I know."

Castiel looked at him sharply.

"He was captured?"

"Yeah, I take it you didn't know about that?"

"Contrary to what some may believe Angel's don't know everything, Dean. No, I did not know this. This is very bad news."

"No shit, sherlock," Dean growled and Castiel's eyes flashed.

"Careful," he wanred. "If they know Sam had demon blood in him they might try and put more in him again. To make him stronger. So they could train him and-"

"Use him," Dean said softly, fear dancing in his eyes. "You're right. This is very bad news."

He growned as he sat at the edge of the bed.

"No matter what I do," he muttered. "The kid always seems to get hurt."

"This is no time for feeling sorry for yourself," Csatiel said sharply. "We need to find Sam. I need to preform a locating spell."

"You mean you can't sense him right now, or something like that?" Dean asked, no sarcasim in his voice. Castiel shook his head.

"And normally I can, which means that he must be off my radar, so to speak. Somewhere very hidden...."His voice trailed off. "Stay here Dean, until I get back."

"Wait!" Dean stood up quickly. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to preform the locating spell," Castiel told him. "But I need you to stay here until I find out where Sam is. Can you do that?"

Dean bit his lip and slowly nodded.

"Yes," he finally said. Castiel nodded.

"Good." And just as soon as he was there, he left.

Dean closed his eyes and than in terryfing rage he threw a chair across the room.

* * *

Less than a half an hour later the door knocked and Dean looked up sharply.

"What is it?" He asked as Bobby entered the room grimly.

"This is for you," he said quietly as he handed Dean a package. "Found it at the front door."

Frowning Dean opened it. He stared at the blank casset tape. Quickly he pushed it in the VCR.

"Hello Dean," a human face appeared, with black eyes. "I figured you've been worrying about where you're brother's been. Don't worry, he's safe with us." He turned the camera and Dean's face paled at the sight of Sam tighed to a table while a demon pressed a knife into his skin. "Well not so much as safe, but more that he's just with us," the demon laughed. "You know why we're doing this right, Dean? It's very simple, really." The demon faced the camera again. "Revenge. You're family killed the thing that mattered to me the most, my wife, so I'm gonna kill the thing that matters to you the most. You're brother. Sounds fair, right?" The demon smirked. He zoomed the camera in on Sam's face. Tears formed in Dean's eyes as he watched his brother wither and sob in pain. His fists clintched tightly. He fould feel Bobby's body tensing as well.

He tensed even more when the demon begged Sam to talk.

"Anything you'd like to say for the camera, Sammy?" Rage flew in Dean. How _dare _that bastard call him Sammy? ""Come on boy, be a good sport. Your brother is gonna want to hear your voice."

Dean watched Sam's face twist in pain.

"S...Sorr...y, Dea...M....sorry..." He finally sobbed and tears rolled down Dean's face. Hot, angry, furious tears.

Finally the demon turned his face to the camera.

"I'm cutting off now, Dean," he said softly. "But I thought you'd want to see your brother again, hear his voice. Don't worry you'll be seeing him agian. This is far from over." The screen went blank. Silence filled the room.

"Got that right," Dean muttered. All he could think about was Sam's face during the torture, how he sounded when trying to speak. Dean closed his eyes and did the only thing he could think of doing. He prayed....

**Again REALLY sorry about not updating! I HAVEN'T forgotten about it. Just been really really bad with all my stories lol. **


End file.
